Arachnophobia
"Arachnophobia" event description That which many feared, has become a reality. Swarms of spiders started to slaughter everything living around their hatcheries. There isn't much time, we have to get the situation under control and protect our supplies. Hero, gather your best warriors and prepare for extermination. The event lasts 6 days. The player has to raid neutral event camps in order to obtain the Spider Eggs – the currency of the event. The Eggs are used to purchase special artifacts, units and a spell in the Event shop. Event Camps Egg Brooder * Medium camp (31-40 level) * 2 Command Points needed to attack * Neutral units: Acolyte, Arachnid * Loot: ** A 66% chance to get 1x Spider Egg ** Chance to find a Rune of Earth (II) ** Gain 1,7x more resources and experience points ** Random resource type Spider Nest * Hard camp (41-60 level) * 3 Command Points needed to attack * Neutral units: Acolyte, Arachnid * Loot: ** A 100% chance to get 1x Spider Egg ** Chance to find a Rune of Water (III) (Only if this rune is available in the game world. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) can be found in the Egg Brooder.) ** Gain 2,5x more resources and experience points ** Random resource type Dynamic rune drop in Event Camps Rune of Earth (II) can be found in the Egg Brooder. Rune of Water (III) can be found in the Spider Nest, only after there are already common hard camps in the game world. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) can be found in Spider Nest. Event Items Spider Egg – the currency needed for buying items in the Event shop. Can be gained by attacking the neutral event camps (Egg Brooder, Spider Nest) and also by attacking the Easy Portal (5% chance), Medium Portal (7% chance), Hard Portal (9% chance) and Very Hard Portal (11% chance). It can also be created at the Alchemist. Spider Queen item – can be used to summon the Spider Queen unit to your army. Event Shop Click on the Spider Egg in the hero’s inventory to display the Event shop: Event Units Spider Queen Can be obtained in the Event Shop for 30 Spider Eggs and costs 4000 gold and 4000 iron to be recruited. Stats: * Upkeep – 180 * Damage – 5500 (normal) * HP – 10 000 * Resistance – 20 (normal) * Regeneration – 20 Special abilities: * Immortality – after the unit dies in battle, it reappears in the inventory and can be recruited again for 4000 gold and 4000 iron. * Breeding – If the Spider Queen survives until the end of the battle, it will put one Exploder into the player’s army (the player has to have free Upkeep for the Exploder to be added to his army). Exploder Cannot be purchased and can only be created by the Spider Queen. Stats: * Upkeep – 25 * Damage – 2000 (fire) * HP – 20 * Resistance – 1 (fire) * Regeneration – 0 Special abilities: * Explode – The unit will always die at the end of the first round (it will explode) and cannot be regenerated. Event Artifacts Heavy Crossbow (legendary artifact) Features: * Damage: +7% (+7% with each additional level) * HP: +3% (+3% with each additional level) * Multiresistance: +6% (+4% with each additional level) Mask of Silence (legendary helmet) Features: * Spell recovery: +8% (+6% with each additional level) * Magic damage: +9% (+6% with each additional level) * Effect of spells cast on you: +10% (+5% with each additional level) Weight of the World (rare boots) Features: * Building speed: +5% (+3% with each additional level) * Building cost: -4% (-3% with each additional level) Deadly Premonition (rare belt) Features: * Spell damage on neutral units: +6% (+5% with each additional level) * Experience bonus: +3% (+3% with each additional level) Shoulder of Wisdom (rare shoulder armor) Features: * Experience bonus: +6% (+3% with each additional level) * Artifact discovery: +4% (+2% with each additional level) Event Spells Spider Swarm Features: * Damage – 33 000 (normal, +15 000 with each additional level) * Mana cost – 300 (+30 with each additional level) * Cooldown – 7200 seconds (-1000 seconds with each additional level) * Range – 60 (+5 with each additional level) Event Competition & Achievements Event competition: Used Spider eggs – Use as many Spider eggs in the event shop as you can. Event Achievements: Spider army – Have X Spider Queens in your army. Spider eggs – Use X Spider eggs in the event shop. Event Quest list "Obtain" in condition can be both – found in camp & bought on the players' market "Kill" in condition - can be both: killed in fight & with magic